Talk:Vanguard-X I (San d'Oria)
Running Allright. I read the part about keeping a steady pace, and not going to fast or too slow...but I must just stink at running. I have the Sprinter's Shoes effect on, and I was running in a straight line, not stopping or going slower so he could keep up, and yet I was still going to slow. Sometimes, after 'resetting' him to follow, I wouldn't have chance to start running agian before he'd start complaining about going to slow. I was at the RK trying to finish the quest while we was running up the hill, and he complained, then de-popped and I failed the mission. LAME! Are there any more hints or tips to be had about how to work with this guy? He's a pain in the neck. Is this, perhaps, part of today's (Nov. 28) update? Vyenpakakapaka, Sylph --Vyenpakakapaka 15:34, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Sprinter's Shoes Don't use them. I did it at a normal pace and the NPC would still fall behind. Pretend it's an Apkallu your escorting. This is a generic quest ... The title is Vanguard-X I (X) where the (X) will be replaced by the name of the nation you get the quest from. so it will be listed as either Vanguard-X I (B), Vanguard-X I (S), or Vanguard-X I (W). The opening NPC is the quest giver in your own nation, while the start NPC is the gate sentry at any allied border crossing. This means you could do this in East Ronfaure (S), North Gustaberg (S) or West Sarutabaruta (S); it may also be possible to do this in any of the other zones too. Similar to the crawler's nest escort quest, the NPC runs at a speed between a run and a walk. Unlike CN, it will follow the last person to click on it, so this is probably best done by a duo - one person leads the NPC and the other puts the NPC on follow. If the NPC heads off the follower clicks on it and takes over lead, and the previous leader follows it. I've only done the one run on this, in West Sarutabaruta (S), so far; it would appear that the 'stronghold' referred to is the the gathering point for the campaign battles, which correlates to the present day outpost in West Sarutabaruta (S). Given that this can be done in any zone, I'm guessing that the rewards will vary depending on the level of the zone - need to confirm this yet though. Hope that helps someone! Idun Midgardsormr 19:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Reward difference I just did this and got 220 experience points and 882 Allied Notes. --Mocoya 14:44, 15 September 2008 (UTC) 195 EXP and 783 AN doing this for the first time. There were 4 stars when I selected it. If you bring the NPC to the strong hold and D/C before talking to the R.K, you will have to repeat the op. >< Found that out the hard way. Natsuchii 21:50, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Slapping the NPC This mission is a royal pain; especially when you have the reinforcement to the safehold, and he runs away. How many times do you think players have slapped the NPC, due to him turning and running like a coward? It's so frustrating, and I know I've thought of doing it myself a few times.. --Davey 02:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Follow Distance Just done some changes on the main page of this article, after spending 7 OP credits on this mission @ max priority(5 stars, gained 219 exp 876 notes each) and doing some testing, my npc would never run if i kept him at a distance of 13 yalms or less, this can be tricky since terrain may cause him to move further away. --Hatsuharo 21:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) After some more testing with a friend's character i've noticed that distance isnt the only factor, the npc will run every 1 minute and 20-50 seconds regardless of your distance to him, of course, if you move further away than 13 yalms from him, will cause him to run away aditional times. --Hatsuharo 22:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) How Did I Fail?! Took 20 minutes from acceptance to return to NPC (Rasdinice) who gave the quest. Got the Reinforcement to say "We're finally here..." at the stronghold. He stayed put as I ran back to town. Returned to mission NPC who says I failed. WTF? How is that even possible? I didn't zone, it took 20 minutes, I got him to where he was supposed to go. I don't understand. :/ No wonder the mission had five stars! Anyone who does this must be incredibly frustrated! --Calliste-Siren 06:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Let me guess. There's an R.K. at the stronghold you have to talk to? THANKS A LOT, GUIDE. It says "Talk to the NPC at the stronghold to end the escort"... which is what I did. I talked to the REINFORCEMENT. "The NPC" can mean a lot of things. Be more specific. Angry now. --Calliste-Siren 06:28, September 1, 2011 (UTC)